Some Day
by tinkabell007
Summary: Logan's on a mission. It's a missing scene from Ain’t No Magic Mountain High Enough 2x13 LoVe undertones, of course!


Summary: Logan's on a mission  
Pairing/Character: Logan (with LoVe undertones, of course)  
Spoiler: It's a **missing scene from "Ain't No Magic Mountain High Enough"** (2x13)  
A/N: We all need a little LoVe in times like this, right? So, I wrote the ficlet, because we needed to see that, because it should have been in that episode and well, did I mention that we need a little LoVe?   
Disclaimer: Rob, you're the man; everything belongs to him.

A huge "thank you" goes out there to **Kristin**:-)

ooo

It was close to midnight as Logan strolled back through the Winter Carnival entrance. He had just dropped off his new "love interest" and boy; didn't he just love the expression on the doctor's face? First, he had no intention to glance into the car and reveal himself as the possible new boyfriend of precious little Hannah, or as he prefered to call her "his little princess to free himself from a false eye witness". But where would have been the fun in that, right?

Anyways, he stored all this thoughts aside, because there was something else, something more important on his mind right now. Logan had a mission to accomplish. He had been waiting for this the whole day, or maybe even ever since he'd heard about the stupid carnival in the first place. No power on this earth could stop him now.

The stalls were already closing and there were just a few people left. It was perfect. He knew Veronica had already taken off, so there was no way for her monitoring his mission. And, he had to admit, it was better this way. She wouldn't appreciate it – or, as a matter of fact, even like it. Not to mention that she most probably wouldn't even remember it at all.

Finally, Logan reached his destination and his lips curled up to a small smile. "One round," he said and threw a couple of bucks on the table.

The boy behind the stall, whose name tag read Steve, eyed him for a short moment, struggling with his answer. After all, the carnival was officially over and he had no further obligation to the stall, besides cleaning up, of course. But see, that's the big bonus being a senior and all. Frehsmens and sophomores had some respect for seniors, they got scared easily – or at least, most of them. And the fact, that it was Logan 'being famous for picking fights and being charged for murder' Echolls was standing in front of him, helped a lot, too. So, Steve just nodded in Logan's direction and grabbed the money. His hand reached under the table and a few seconds later some rings were placed in front of Logan.

Frankly, it really didn't take him long to accomplish his mission. Logan has always been good with crap like that. All physics and stuff, he thought. Just two attempts and the idea that has been bugging him for the last few months was finally fulfilled.

"Yay me," he bursted out a little too cheerfully, and clapped his hands playfully together. Sarcasm was his thing, but not everyone got it and according to Steve's face, he definitely didn't get it.

The boy behind the stall looked confused, if not a little bit shocked, by the cheerfulness of a senior winning in such a stupid game. But he just gave him a strange look and didn't dare to mock the older one about it.

"Which one?" Steve asked hurriedly.

Logan was amused by the picture. He figured, little mama's boy had to meet his curfew, or something like that. "Uhm…" he pretended to be undecidedly. Truthfully, the second he'd seen the object of his desire earlier that day, he knew he had to come back and get it. "This one," he pointed out and slid one hand through his new cut - a little short, though - hair. He really had to find himself a new barber, he thought while watching Steve grabbing a neon-green stuffed giraffe.

Logan sighed and rolled his eyes. "FYI, maybe you should go check on your 'oh so fashionable' eyeglasses," he snapped and made some air quotes. "You know, less fashion and more able would be a good start?"

Steve shot him a questioning look, adjusting his eyeglasses thoroughly.

"God, sophomores are always a little slow," he said, rolling his eyes again, while raising both of his arms dramatically. "Dude, if you can just hand me the object next to this ugly wanna-be giraffe, that would be great."

Still, Steve didn't reply and just exchanged the objects. For a second, he considered a comeback, but backed out as he saw Logan making a face. And anyway, he had never seen a boy being so happy about a stupid stuffed animal.

"See? How hard was that?" Logan pressed his lips tightly together and turned around. Another satisfied smile was displayed on his face.

ooo

A few minutes later, Logan reached his car. As he settled himself in the driver's seat, he smiled down at the small item in his hands one more time before he put it carefully on the passenger seat.

"Some day," he muttered to himself as he turned the key in the ignition and drove off. Caused by the sudden movement, the small, brown bear toppled on its back, and with that, the embroidered, golden inscription 'I wuv you beary much' shimmered in the light of the moon.

"Yeah, definitely some day." Logan whispered again as he eyed the bear for another second. He pulled his yellow 'beast' out of the school parking lot and the outlines of its taillights faded away in the darkness of the night.

fin


End file.
